Fruits and in particular, berries, are often picked from trees and bushes by hand. There are several drawbacks of picking berries by hand: Firstly, the method is relatively slow and uneconomical. Secondly, some bushes may be so large that a person cannot reach all of the berries located inside or at the top of the bushes. Thirdly, some bushes have thorns which may scratch or injure the hands of the person picking the berries.
There is a need for and it would be desirable to have a light-weight berry picker for quickly and easily removing berries from bushes without bruising or crushing the berries and without scratching the hands of the persons picking the berries. Additionally, there is a need for and it would be desirable to have a berry picker to enable a person to pick berries which cannot be reached by hand and to have the removed berries collected in a storage container with minimal spillage and damage to the berries. These are the primary objectives of the present invention.